When Luck Runs Out
by Redzy
Summary: Death....most people think that their time will never come. That they have all time in the world. Never believe it. You can't afford to.


_When Luck Runs Out…_

A/N- Luke's point of view before his death I am combining the stories so we have a little more story to it. It's sad I know it. Before his cause of death was undiagnosed Thyroid Cancer, but I decided to change it to the misdiagnoses of Addison's Disease. I had read about how a doctor had diagnosed it gastroenteritis for a ten-year-old boy and he died days later.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Death most people think that their time will never come. That they have all time in the world. Never believe it. You can't afford to.

It was a spring day. A great day. Well, it seemed it. The diner was running smoothly and there were no complaints. I continued to take the customers orders. Until, all of the sudden, I felt faint but brushed it off. It had been happening for a while now. Lorelai kept saying it was because of the all of the 'healthy' food I ate. Ha.

Over the past few weeks. I was beginning to loose my appetite and began to eat less and less. Lorelai just said she thought it was all the work I was doing.

Lorelai. Lorelai Danes. I never get tired of hearing that. She is my wife. My utterly amazing wife. June the third 2006 was overall the best day of my life. My wedding day. It was amazing. We said traditional vows.(EXCULDING when it was time to say I do she choose to say "Hell yeah I do")What could I say about her. She's crazy, eccentric, energetic, and I love her with all my heart.

No one could of prepared me for what had happened next. Rory had come home for the weekend and noticed the awful looking color in my face so she simple suggested I go and get a flu shot. And me thinking she was probably right, I agreed thinking nothing al all of it.

So Lorelai called the Doctors office and set an appointment with My doctor, Dr. Grant.

And the next day instead of going to the diner I travel a block and a half further down the sidewalk and into the comforting office.

The nurse greeted me kindly, I said hello and sat down in one of the ugly mud colored chairs. The young nurse told me to kindly wait in the small waiting room for doctor Grant, assuring me her would be with me in just a few moments. The man entered the room.

"Lucas, wow, long time no see, come on in. "

They entered the small office of the docter.

"What seems to be the problem Lucas?"

"Well, uhh, my wife Lorelai said she thought I wasn't eating enough and that I was losing weight, and my stepdaughter said she thought my coloring was off. I hadn't really noticed, I have never been a big eater, and the next thing I know whenever I eat I am throwing up. So the next thing I know I am going days without eating and I don't even feel it."

"Well, we will just run some quick tests and take some blood and find out what the problem is. "

After they had completed the test, the doctor sent me on my way, saying that he would call soon and let me know the results.

So not really thinking anything of it I went back to the diner and relieved Lane so she could take her break. The rest of the day was filled with work, work and yes more work. When I went home, all I wanted to do was fall fast asleep.

I entered the front door, Lorelai greeted me warmly with a kiss.

"Hey, hon, I ordered Pizza, want some? It's veggie!"

"Nah, I am just so tired I want to fall down and sleep for hours."

"Well ok fine, go and rest I'll leave some in the oven if I don't eat it all." She smiled at him. "Love ya."

"I love you too." He kissed her yet again and walked up the stairs.

The next thing I wake up to Lorelai shaking me. She was crying on my chest and yelling.

"WAKE UP!"

"What I am awake… what's the matter with you?" She leaped on me again and kissed me.

"Oh my gosh I thought you were dead, I have been trying to wake you up for three hours. It's almost noon. You never sleep this late."

"It is all right, don't worry I am okay, I am just very tried I feel like I got no sleep."

The next day was the call. Dr. Grant had called him in to the office.

"Hello Lucas, well I have founf your problem."

"okay what's the problem?"

" You seem to have Bacterial gastroenteritis. This is inflammation of any segment of the gastrointestinal tract from your esophagus to your rectum."

"Huh?" I was totally clueless.

" It's the inflammation of the stomach and intestines. "

"wow umm how do I make it go away?" Could I sound anymore stupid?

" Well, you will need to drink clear fluids, eat bland foods for example -cereals, rice, soup, crackers, applesauce etc., be sure to avoid fried and spicy foods, no fruits and vegetables, and you can gradually return to your usually life in a few weeks. You don't seem to be dehydrated, so we would need to admit you to the hospital, just do all this, and get plenty of sleep and be sure to drink a lot of fluids. You should be just fine"

What they all didn't know it that I didn't have that at all. I had a disease that a lot of doctor misdiagnose for a rare disease called Addison's Disease. It's a Rare autoimmune disease of the adrenal glands. Deadly if not diagnosed.

I went and did all I could for what the doctor had proscribed me to do. But nothing helped.

About a week later, I fainted in the diner. Lorelai and Rory rushed me to the hospital, but it was too lated. I was dead.

The next thing I know I am staring down at my own funeral. I see Lorelai walking up to the podium, Rory sitting in the pews, and the whole town in the church, I even saw Jess there, with wiped away tears still on the sides of his eyes.

Lorelai spoke these words at the podium.

"I learned something today: never trust the sunset. Every evening, with that splash of orange across the sky, the sun reassures us that today is just like any other. The day has passed and now night is coming, just like always. It fools you into thinking that with the sunrise tomorrow everything will be just as you left it when you shut your eyes. It will be another day, just like the one you've finished. 

Don't believe it. Just because the day begins, just because people wake up and go to work, just because children play, just because the world goes on as it always has doesn't mean that this is just another day. Today the world fell apart and yet it keeps on going. Don't ask me how this phenomenon has taken place. Don't ask me to explain it. I can't. I just know that life as I know it has ended but the clock continues to tick.

To me Luke was one of the most important people in my life. He held me when I cried and Cheered me up. When I was happy he would be happy too, for me. He would do anything for me, for Rory, and if he was here today anything for his daughter. Yes, I just found out I was pregnant. But he will never get to see his daughter, grow up, flourish, and become a wonderful person like him."

"What? She's pregnant?" all I could do was sit there and cry.

"I want you all to know Luke loved this town, even if sometimes he didn't show it. But he wouldn't want people to mourn, but to celebrate his life. And the sad part is he thought his life was nothing special. The truth is, his life was one of the greatest things that happened to me. He would do anything for anybody. I'm going to miss him so much. I loved him with my whole heart. He was my other half, my soulmate. I lost a husband today but I know he will never leave me, he promised he wouldn't, and he Never went back on his promises. I love you, Luke."

Lorelai stepped down from the podium once her sobs consumed her. She couldn't take it. I watched her intently there at the podium, and hung on each of her words.

This day was the only day I felt very small, because I couldn't do a thing to help her.

It was like I was a mime trapped in glass box. I had known why this all happened, and so did she. The day before I fainted in the diner. I had been in a rotten mood and couldn't find the Horoscope she had given me the day we met. It had always given me luck.

And I guess that day my luck finally ran out.


End file.
